


Snippets of What Was and What Could Have Been

by Gracefully



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefully/pseuds/Gracefully
Summary: Here are some very short pieces of drabble about Winters and Nixon that stand alone and I don't want to try and make a full piece out of. Enjoy!





	1. Jumping Out of Planes Is a Lot Like Meeting Dick Winters

Jumping out of a plane is something you never forget. Your stomach is miles above you, your heart is in your throat, your lungs are empty and full at the same time, and your head is trying desperately to make sense of it all. You met him before you jumped out of planes for a living, so you didn’t have that experience to compare it to. No, the first time you jumped, you faintly remembered meeting him for the first time and feeling similar sensations. 

So. 

You see him for the first time and you feel like you are born anew. Your skin tingles, your eyes sting, and your knees are weak. Your heart is racing wildly in your chest, and all you can say is, 

"Hi, I'm Nixon." 

His crook of a smile causes your lungs to constrict as he replies, "Winters." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote approximately this entire paragraph at a different point for every different BOB ship. Love having new ideas and making up new similies!


	2. Winters Tastes of Vat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winters tastes of the Vat, and something about that bothers Nix more than he’d like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on 4/20/15. Nice.

Winters tastes of the Vat, and something about that bothers Nix more than he’d like to admit. To him, Winters and the Vat are the darkness and light of his life, two ends of a spectrum, and should never mix. He pulls away, breath fogging in the air between them. Winters is looking at him, confused and a little hurt. Nix smiles a cutting smile, saying softly, “You taste like Vat.” And he wonders if it’s coincidence, or if everything he holds dear will eventually burn his throat and sting his nose like the Vat does. 


	3. Differences in Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a word, Winters was reserved. Nixon was not.

In a word, Winters was reserved. He liked his coffee with one sugar and one cream. He liked his dinner with exactly one glass of wine. He liked clothes pressed and neat. If he had his way, he was in bed by nine o’clock every night with only a wish to see the morning unfold before him. Compared to him, Nixon felt hedonistic and messy; a raging self-indulgent monster of capitalism and the privileges of being upper class. He liked his alcohol in a flask or straight from a bottle, he liked his clothes in a heap on the floor, he took comfort in his conversations ending in accusations and blows. 

Winters’s simple, honest way of life sometimes enraged him. He would sometimes get in his face, push him around, try to make him fucking  _ feel _ something for once. Nixon often wondered if some sick, twisted part of himself wanted to break him, wanted to make the reserved, honest man take and take and take what wasn’t his. 

He knew that Winters was too good for him. He knew that he was a man from a different walk of life, hell, a different universe. A world of kind men with strong, kind faces and the best intentions rooted deep into their souls. He knew that he was undeserving of Winters love, of his kindness. He knew he wanted to give Winters a reason to hate him, to banish him from his sight forever. 

At least then, Nixon knew he would have gotten what he deserved. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I necessarily believe that Nixon is a lot of these things, but this was fun to write anyway. I had always hoped to make this into something bigger, but it never quite seemed to fit.


End file.
